Velociraptor domesticus
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Velociraptor domowy, część czwarta cyklu autorstwa Kryptarii, tłumaczenie.


**Zbetowane przez Winc, mimo, że to Jeden Z Tych Dni. Jako oficjalna QOFE oznajmiam, że będzie lepiej, jak tylko przestanie być gorzej. Jako że takie oznajmianie jeszcze żadnego banderzwierza nie przekonało, proponuję orzechówkę. Zeszłoroczna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ostrzeżenia:**

**Krótkie.**

**Jeśli usilnie się wpatrywać, pojawiają się elementy fetyszyzmu.**

**Na ile mogę się wypowiadać za autorkę, żaden laptop nie ucierpiał przy pisaniu tego fanficka. Ale nie są już bezpieczne, oj, nie...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VELOCIRAPTOR DOMESTICUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Czyli velociraptor domowy… Będzie mowa o tym, jak bardzo velociraptory nie są stworzone do sortowania brudnej bielizny do prania. Nie są również stworzone do stukania w klawiaturę, nawet jeśli za przykład weźmiemy akurat velociraptora, którym jest Sherlock Holmes. Wszystko to razem oznacza – niespodzianka – kłopoty...

.

.

.

**Velociraptor domesticus**

.

.

Velociraptory nie były stworzone do stukania w klawiaturę.

Sherlock przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w monitor. Usiłował oszacować, jaka rozdzielczość ekranu będzie najbardziej odpowiednia. Mrugający kursor drażnił i wzbudzał instynktowną agresję, a zestawienie czarnej czcionki z białym tłem zdecydowanie nie sprawdzało się w przypadku dinozaura. Trwający właśnie eksperyment został oczywiście starannie zaplanowany. Sherlock ulokował się w pokoju Johna – pani Hudson nigdy tutaj nie zaglądała. Laptop Watsona został umieszczony na łóżku, z podłożonymi pod spód dwoma stosikami książek, aby komputer przypadkiem się nie przegrzał. Detektyw wziął również pod uwagę, że klawiatura laptopa może być podatna na uszkodzenia – kupił więc i zainstalował stosowne urządzenie zewnętrzne. Dzięki temu będzie mógł przynajmniej ocenić precyzję pisania na klawiaturze za pomocą szponów.

Nietrudno będzie to wyćwiczyć.

Bądź co bądź, na swoim pierwszym telefonie komórkowym technikę pisania smsów – z zadowalającą go prędkością i precyzją - opanował w godzinę. A miał wtedy do dyspozycji jedynie miniaturową klawiaturę aparatu – o wiele mniejszą, niż ta tutaj. Nie przewidywał żadnych problemów.

Nie przewidział, że kontrast monitora okaże się aż takim problemem.

Oczywiście mógłby zmienić kształt, w ludzkiej postaci przekonwertować ustawienia ekranu i przemienić się z powrotem w velociraptora. Tyle tylko, że zaniedbał przygotowania sobie zapasu pożywienia wystarczającego do podtrzymania sił przy tylu przemianach. Właściwie, uświadomił sobie znienacka, bez dodatkowego posiłku było raczej wątpliwe, czy zdoła pozwolić sobie na powrót do własnej postaci. A John wróci z pubu dopiero za… Hm. Spojrzał w róg ekranu, gdzie wyświetlała się godzina. Nic z tego – wszystko było zbyt niewyraźne dla oczu dinozaura. Poddał się wreszcie i sprawdził czas na zegarze ściennym.

Dwie godziny?!

To jakiś absurd. Co tu robić samemu przez dwie godziny?! Aż sam się zdziwił swoim oburzeniem. W normalnych warunkach mógłby przecież znaleźć sobie zajęcie nie tylko na dwie, ale i na dwadzieścia godzin. Tyle tylko, że zdecydowana większość jego ulubionych zajęć nie nadawała się dla czterometrowego gada z pazurami jak sierpy. Cóż. Przynajmniej mógł robić notatki, nawet, jeśli za nic nie zdoła teraz odczytać czegokolwiek, co wystuka na klawiaturze. Będzie trochę kłopotu z używaniem spacji, nie mając prawidłowo rozwiniętych kciuków. Velociraptory – jak wiele współczesnych gatunków zwierząt – miały tylko szczątkowo rozwinięte boczne palce. Sherlock ocenił jednak, że jakoś da sobie radę. Dotykał za jednym razem tylko jednego znaku na klawiaturze i zapisał w końcu instrukcje dla Johna, aby po powrocie ustawił monitor na maksymalną rozdzielczość i zmienił ustawienia dokumentów na białą czcionkę i czarne tło. Tylko czy John będzie umiał to zrobić? Obsługę komputera opanował tylko w najbardziej podstawowym zakresie, ograniczając się do uproszczonego pisania na blogu, odbierania poczty mailowej i oglądania filmów porno. Zawiłości oprogramowania i regulowania wydajności komputera nie leżały raczej w jego możliwościach. Potrzebne będą szczegółowe instrukcje. Zapisanie ich zajęło Sherlockowi kolejne piętnaście minut. Znał wszystkie te czynności na pamięć, ale Johnowi prawdopodobnie przydałyby się ilustracje. Niestety, velociraptory nie były również stworzone do tworzenia screenshotów. Watson będzie jakoś musiał sobie poradzić z obsługą programu i z odnalezieniem menu folderów.

_Przywódca stada, akurat_, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Sherlock. Poczuł jednak na ciele dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak John siłą narzucił mu posłuszeństwo. Ugryzienie velociraptora przez człowieka – człowiek gryzący velociraptora, doprawdy! – to w ogóle nie powinno mieć _takiego_ efektu. Detektyw przysunął łeb do ekranu, usiłując odczytać, co udało mu się zapisać – bez powodzenia. A mrugający kursor wywoływał u niego nerwowe drgawki. Uczucie pustki w żołądku przypominało mu dobitnie, że niczego nie jadł, zanim się przemienił. Przez cały ranek rozważał i planował najlepsze ustawienie laptopa i podłączenie dodatkowej klawiatury, przegapił więc śniadanie i lunch. Warknął na siebie samego ze złością – powinien był zgromadzić zapasy jedzenia, kiedy jeszcze był wyposażony w kciuki i nie przeraziłby na śmierć pani Hudson, gdyby natknęła się na niego na schodach. Po prostu cudownie. Jeśli teraz spróbuje zmienić postać, grozi mu wstrząs hipoglikemiczny. Oszacował, że fizyczny efekt zmiany kształtu byłby porównywalny z przetrwaniem trzydziestu sześciu do czterdziestu ośmiu godzin bez jakiegokolwiek pożywienia. Poprzedniego wieczora Sherlock zjadł kolację, ale było to prawie dwadzieścia dwie godziny wcześniej. Niedobrze. A w lodówce po kolacji zostało bardzo apetyczne curry - bardzo poza zasięgiem głodnego velociraptora. Nie była to pocieszająca myśl.

.

Jakby tego było mało – nudził się!

.

Wpadł na pomysł, żeby wysłać do Johna wiadomość i kazać mu wracać natychmiast do domu. Próbował użyć skrótów klawiatury, aby przejść do poczty mailowej, ale jego szponom brakowało precyzji, żeby uruchomić jakieś użyteczne serwisy. Jak do tej pory, zdołał otworzyć piętnaście kart przeglądarki. Osiem pornograficznych, dwa serwisy informacyjne (o ile Daily News można uznać za serwis informacyjny), Twitter, którego detektyw rozpoznał nawet przy tej rozdzielczości dzięki charakterystycznej ikonie, oraz jakąś niezidentyfikowaną stronę internetową z gładkim, niebieskim tłem i końcówką „.uk" w adresie. Niestety – trzeba było się pogodzić z nieuniknioną klęską. Sherlock zrezygnował więc z wysiłków wkładanych w pisanie na komputerze – oraz w utrzymywanie się w pionie. Runął na podłogę i tak pozostał, wyobrażając sobie minę Watsona, kiedy go zastanie w tej pozycji. John wróci sobie beztrosko do domu – i znajdzie nieprzytomnego albo już martwego velociraptora na podłodze w sypialni. Ciekawe, czy po zgonie odzyskuje się ludzką postać? A może Mycroft będzie musiał pochować brata w wersji… Opierzonej? Właściwie, taka wizja była znacznie bardziej pociągająca niż perspektywa spoczęcia w trumnie w garniturze. Sherlock miał tylko nadzieję, że John zatrzyma dla towarzystwa jego czaszkę. Jeśli przeżyje tę dzisiejszą wpadkę, musi koniecznie zapisać to w testamencie.

Nuuuuudno…

Zazwyczaj przetrwałby łatwo pierwszych kilka godzin takiego znudzenia – a przynajmniej czas nie dłużyłby mu się aż tak przeraźliwie. Wystarczyłoby zamknąć oczy i wkroczyć do Pałacu Umysłu. Najwyraźniej jednak velociraptory nie były wcale lepiej przystosowane do wędrowania po krainach myśli niż do pisania na klawiaturze. Sherlock przeturlał się, obrócił na bok, wreszcie ciekawie sięgnął pyskiem do kapy. Zanim detektyw rozstawił swoje stanowisko laptopowe, kapa była rozścielona schludnie na pościeli Johna. Teraz leżała na podłodze przy nogach łóżka – widać było za nią wepchnięty głęboko pod spód parciany worek. Wielki, cylindryczny, wojskowego typu pakunek. Obok tkwił niemal równie wielki, kwadratowy plecak – wyglądał trochę jak tornister na stelażu czy coś zbliżonego. Pamiątki wojskowej przeszłości Johna. Coś, o czym współlokatorzy nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali – nawet ostatnio. Wystarczyło jedno krótkie spojrzenie, by w znudzonym umyśle detektywa zapłonęło zainteresowanie. Oto coś, co pomoże uporać się z nudą! Przednie łapy były do niczego przy takich precyzyjnych czynnościach, ale zadnie nogi miał idealnie wyprofilowane. Przekręcił się – nie było łatwo opanować ogon, który usiłował grzmocić we wszystkie powierzchnie, ale w końcu się udało. Sherlock sięgnął jedną łapą – jeśli będzie ostrożny, naprawdę ostrożny, zdoła coś wymacać pazurami.

_Mam cię!_

Zaczepił pazurem o materiał worka i rozczapierzył szpony. Nie sprawdził wcześniej, ale miał nadzieję, że są uformowane jak ostrze noża – szpiczaste na czubku, a tępe po wewnętrznej stronie. Koniec końców okazało się, że sporo się musiał nagimnastykować, żeby wyciągnąć worek spod łóżka, kiedy już o niego zahaczył łapą. Jakże się szczęśliwie złożyło, że akurat nie miał zupełnie nic innego do roboty i mógł się bez reszty poświęcić grzebaniu pod meblami.

Ha, ha, ha.

Pakunek okazał się skutecznie zapieczętowany czymś, co stanowiło skomplikowane połączenie haczyka i pierścienia, a z czym Sherlock nijak nie zdołałby się uporać bez kciuków. Jakie to niemiłe ze strony Johna, doprawdy. W końcu trzeba było uciec się do przegryzienia materiału i przepiłowania go żłobkowaną powierzchnią kłów. Detektyw naprawdę się starał uporać się z tym wszystkim w miarę schludnie. Ewidentnie jednak – bardzo ewidentnie – instynkty velociraptorów zmierzały raczej w kierunku chaosu i zniszczenia. Zanim się zorientował, co właściwie robi, Sherlock zaciskał z całej siły szczęki na worku i potrząsał nim, jakby miał za zadanie złamać kark upolowanemu zwierzęciu. Kiedy w końcu zdołał nad sobą zapanować, było już za późno. Przysiadł na zadzie, spoglądając markotnie na rozszarpany, parciany wór i strzępy munduru, odsłonięte rozdarciem w tkaninie. Trzeba będzie wykoncypować coś naprawdę błyskotliwego, żeby to przekonująco wytłumaczyć Johnowi. Ale – czyż nie takie właśnie błyskotliwe pomysły były specjalnością Sherlocka Holmesa?

Cóż, przynajmniej znowu miał się czym zająć...

.

.

.

- SHERLOCK!

Detektyw przebudził się znienacka, gdy nad jego głową rozległo się wściekłe warknięcie. Gwałtowny dreszcz, co, gdzie, jakiś kłąb zbyt wielu łap, i ten ogon, jak mógł zapomnieć, doprawdy, i koszulka, podkoszulek, czy rzeczywiście powinien mieć na głowie podkoszulek? Zadygotał dziko, aż wszędzie dookoła poleciały brudne ubrania. Ach.

_Zapach Johna._

Otoczył go zapach Johna – można się było uspokoić. I stanąć na łapach. I natychmiast się wykopyrtnąć – bo postawił łapę na podkoszulku i pośliznął się, tracąc zupełnie równowagę na polerowanej podłodze, którą niezmordowany Watson oczywiście szorował mopem przynajmniej co dwa tygodnie. Sherlock osunął się na stertę brudów i łypnął do góry na współlokatora, który wbijał w niego karcące spojrzenie. Rzeczywiście, sytuacja wyglądała niepięknie – przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Wyrzut w oczach Johna byłby więc w pełni zrozumiały, jeśli brało się pod uwagę pierwsze wrażenia. Wystarczyło jednak dostrzec szczegóły – widzieć, a nie tylko patrzeć! – aby zrozumieć, że wszystko, co tutaj zaszło, stanowiło logiczny ciąg wydarzeń, rozpoczętych przez równie logiczny, w pełni usprawiedliwiony impuls do zdobycia nowych doświadczeń drogą stukania w klawiaturę po przemianie w velociraptora. Wszystko to, oczywiście, przy zupełnym zaniedbaniu kwestii pożywienia. Ale, na szczęście, John nie był aż tak spostrzegawczy, by domyślić się tego ostatniego drobiazgu.

- Zmieniłeś kształt – stwierdził odkrywczo Watson, przechodząc nad Sherlockiem i spoglądając dookoła na brudne ubrania, które wylądowały, cóż, mniej więcej wszędzie. Pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu praniowego huraganu. Detektyw poczuł – coś. To coś drgnęło leciutko gdzieś w środku – można było zapewne założyć, że było to poczucie winy. Sherlock uznał je za echo dinozaurzych instynktów, przygotowujących do życia w stadzie, a następnie zignorował.

- I znowu nic nie jadłeś!

_Auć._ _Więc jednak był wystarczająco spostrzegawczy_.

Sherlock zaskomlał. John sięgnął po parę bokserek i uniósł je demonstracyjnie w palcach.

- Pójdę zobaczyć, czy mamy coś, co mógłbyś wrzucić na ruszt, zanim padniesz z głodu. Przez ten czas akurat zdążysz wymyślić jakieś genialne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego tarzałeś się w moich...

Urwał gwałtownie, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na laptop, rozłożony na łóżku. Ekran już dawno się wyłączył, ale nawet John mógł się bez trudu domyślić, że to Sherlock bawił się komputerem.

- Chyba nie logowałeś się na skype'ie w tej postaci?!

Detektyw zasyczał. Oby to był znak, że Johnowi wraca dobry humor. Bo chyba nie pytał poważnie? Watson przewrócił oczami, dotknął touchpada, żeby włączyć ekran i pochylił się nad komputerem. Czy naprawdę musiał to robić teraz?! Sherlock był głodny! Szturchnął przyjaciela pyskiem w plecy, dając do zrozumienia, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment na zabawianie się w informatyka. Tym bardziej, że John zazwyczaj okazywał się naprawdę nierozgarnięty, kiedy w grę wchodziło cokolwiek bardziej skomplikowanego od google. Sherlock nadal miewał koszmary o tych strasznych chwilach, kiedy podejmował próby wyłożenia przyjacielowi różnic między Internet Explorerem, Firefoxem i Chrome.

- No dobra, zapomnijmy o tym. – John odsunął się od laptopa – w jego głosie brzmiał jakby cień oszołomienia. Spojrzał poważnie na Sherlocka.

- Idę po jedzenie, a ty wykombinuj, jak mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego zabawiałeś się z moją bielizną _i oglądałeś pornosy_. Lepiej postaraj się o naprawdę dobre wytłumaczenie...

Wyszedł. Zamknął drzwi za sobą.

_Auć_.

koniec

cdn


End file.
